


three beings (as one whole)

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Consent is Sexy, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, kiyoomi is a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: Kiyoomi can feel the way his ass is bouncing with every powerful thrust; he is being stretched to the absolute limit and it is euphoric.“Fuck, hah - Ahh, holy shit, can - can feel you both inside me.”“We can feel you too Kiyoomi, it was like you were made for us.”↳ bottomi week | day five | tier two | double penetration
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	three beings (as one whole)

Kiyoomi feels his body relaxing under the steady stream of hot water, showers always bring him a sense of calm, the misty air helps to clear his mind, washes away any doubts or insecurities.

A series of taps on the bathroom door startle him from his ponderings, “Kiyoomi, are you nearly ready?”

“Yes, Wakatoshi, just give me a minute.”

He hears Ushijima give a small hum before his footstep’s fade out.

Kiyoomi rinses his final worries away before hopping out, wrapping his favourite silk robe around himself and towel drying his hair briefly. A few minutes are spent attempting to wrangle his curls into something at least presentable, he gives himself a mental prep talk as he stares at his reflection.

The journey from the bathroom to the bedroom is a short one, the sight which greets him consists of Atsumu lounging on the bed, phone in hand and clearly scrolling through one form of social media. Ushijima resides by the chest of draws, rearranging what seems to be their sock drawer, Kiyoomi feels a fond smile spread across his lips at the sight.

“Hey, baby,” Atsumu has placed his phone down, his eyes flicker up and down Kiyoomi’s form once before their gaze’s lock. The grin he wears has a hint of smugness, but it’s mostly soft and welcoming, it’s a good look on him.

Kiyoomi toes at the carpet which he stands on, “Hi.”

Ushijima wanders over, tracing his hand down Kiyoomi’s back before resting it on the dip of his ass, it sends a small shiver down Kiyoomi’s spine, “Are you feeling okay?”

Kiyoomi nods, he may be nervous, but he is also determined.

Atsumu shuffles until he is sat crossed legged, he wears only a grey pair of sweatpants and Kiyoomi finds himself getting distracted by the way his muscles shift under his exposed skin, which glows in the warm light from the lamp, “Me and Waka were chattin’, and we thought that it would be best if he gets ya ready cause of his stupid big hands.”

Ushijima sends Atsumu an unimpressed look, which aids Kiyoomi in relaxing further, he has nothing to be nervous about, “But I will get you both, yes?” He feels his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, “I want to feel both of you.”

Atsumu gives him a fond smile, standing up on his knees and beckoning him closer, Ushijima shuffles over with him. Once he is stood in front of Atsumu, he still towers over him but the look the other gives him makes him feel shielded. Atsumu reaches up and places both hands on Kiyoomi’s cheeks gently, whilst Ushijima starts to rub his hand in soothing circles.

“Of course, Omi, anything for ya.” Atsumu brings them together, lips locking in a gentle and reassuring kiss. Kiyoomi grip’s onto Atsumu’s forearms, pushing against him and trusting him to take his weight, he does, as always.

Another pair of lips begin pressing chaste kisses to his neck, occasionally licking, and biting which causes Kiyoomi to whine into Atsumu’s mouth, who has taken to deepening the kiss.

“Always make such pretty sounds for us, Kiyoomi,” Ushijima’s breath brushes the shell of Kiyoomi’s ear as he speaks.

Atsumu tugs him forward, Kiyoomi crawls until he is situated on his knees between Atsumu’s spread legs, he feels the bed dip with the weight of Ushijima kneeling behind him, pressing his chest up against Kiyoomi’s back.

“Waka, get his robe off, I wanna see him,” Atsumu waves his hand in a lazy gesture towards the garment Kiyoomi still wears, Ushijima complies and soon enough Kiyoomi sits in the centre of the bed, naked and on display for the two men.

Ushijima wastes no time in re-attaching his lips to Kiyoomi’s neck, he is a bit rougher this time and all Kiyoomi can do is drop his head to the side and let small moans escape from his lips.

Atsumu leans forward to trace a hand down the front of his torso, fingers purposefully brushing against his nipples before landing at their final destination of his leaking cock.

“So hard already, look at ya,” Atsumu wraps his fingers around Kiyoomi’s length, giving it a few deft strokes before paying special attention to the head, coating his hand in the pre-come that spills out.

“ _’Tsumu_ …” Kiyoomi bucks his hips, watching as Atsumu smirks up at him.

“Bend over for me, baby, come suck my cock for me like a good boy, yeah?”

Kiyoomi is nodding, an instinctual reaction by this point, leaning forward until his face is level with Atsumu’s cock, his ass pointing in the air towards Ushijima who gropes his cheeks and spreads them shamelessly.

Ushijima takes a moment to lean over and retrieve something from the bedside cabinet, Kiyoomi suspects it’s probably lube, his theory confirmed when the _pop_ of a cap bounces around the room.

“I am going to start opening you up, Kiyoomi, is that alright?” Kiyoomi agrees eagerly with a shake of his head, pitching forward to start kitty licking the tip of Atsumu’s dick, humming happily when he feels strong fingers clutching at his damp curls.

Fingers coated with lube prod at his entrance and he can’t stop his legs from sliding further open, he hears Atsumu laugh from above him, the grip in his hair tightening.

“Such a fuckin’ slut,” Without warning, Atsumu shoves Kiyoomi’s head down so his cock slides in and hits the back of Kiyoomi’s throat. The perks of having no gag reflex mean that Kiyoomi’s only response is a yelp and a heated glare sent Atsumu’s way, but Atsumu seems unaffected and continues to smirk down at him smugly.

He is so distracted by the rough treatment that he fails to notice that there are two fingers pumping in and out of him at a steady pace, Ushijima has a firm palm resting on Kiyoomi’s lower back in order to keep his hips still and the heat radiating from the other makes warmth pool into his stomach.

“’akaooshee,” He slurs around Atsumu’s cock.

“You feel so good, you’re going to fit us both in so perfectly, just wait, alright?” Kiyoomi nods, Atsumu seems to grow impatient because he starts thrusting his hips up in order to fuck Kiyoomi’s mouth.

Kiyoomi is being filled from both ends and he feels intoxicated, the two men he loves paying him attention will never fail to make his head all fuzzy. Two fingers meld into three and Atsumu is relentless in shoving Kiyoomi’s head down to take him further and further into his mouth.

Time isn’t even a concept when he is trapped like this, when he is being completely consumed by the presence of his partners.

“Shit,” A rough grip pulls him completely off of the cock that had made its home down his throat, “M’gonna come if ya keep on suckin’, is he nearly ready?”

Ushijima hums from somewhere behind him, Kiyoomi startles when he realises that there are now four thick fingers stretching him open, “Kiyoomi, do you feel ready?”

Atsumu clicks his tongue, “Don’t ask him, he’ll say yes no matter what.” 

Kiyoomi can practically feel the non-verbal conversation that is happening between the two without even sparing them a glance, Kiyoomi has always been their language, they can communicate flawlessly in all things him.

He lays there patiently, ass burning from the stretch and drool dripping down his chin, he is patient because he knows that in the end, they will always take care of him.

Ushijima spreads his four fingers as far as they can go, Kiyoomi lurches forward at the sudden sensation, not entirely sure if it’s good or bad.

“I think he is ready to take you, we will see how loose he is once you are fully inside.” 

Ushijima is well known for his bluntness - within the bedroom there is no exception -, Kiyoomi is very aware of this but it never stops his face from heating, the way he is talking about Kiyoomi as though he isn’t even there causes his blood to rush south.

He feels a faint brush of fingers against his cheeks, he flutters his eyes up to see Atsumu staring down at him, hunger glinting in his eyes, “Get up, baby.”

Shakily, Kiyoomi pushes himself onto his hands and knees, he feels like jelly as he finally situates himself in a kneeling position, Ushijima’s chest inches from his back.

Atsumu leans back, tilting his head to the side and looking at the two of them intently, he sighs happily, “Yer both so sexy.”

Their time together like this never fails to make Kiyoomi feel utterly adored, it’s the drag of Atsumu’s eyes over his bare torso which has his fingertips tingling with the need to touch. Ushijima has a more subtle approach, it’s the press of his lips over every inch of Kiyoomi’s skin that he can reach, his mouth leaving a trail of fire that burns through to Kiyoomi’s heart — and dick.

Kiyoomi feels another set of hands run up his sides before they rest on his hips, nudging him forward, “Sit on Atsumu’s cock, Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi nods and swallows audibly, shuffling forward and straddling the setter who is lazily smirking up at him, his hands greedily replacing Ushijima’s grip on his waist.

It is safe to say that Atsumu’s cock is definitely on the larger scale in terms of size, as is Ushijima’s, just the knowledge that he is going to be completely full is making him feel heady. How has he ended up so lucky, two men with absolute monsters for dicks? He thanks all the God’s every day.

As he is lowering himself, Atsumu spews words of encouragement out at him as he goes, he feels Ushijima hook his chin over his shoulder so he and Atsumu can watch as Kiyoomi engulfs Atsumu entirely.

He jumps when he feels a finger instantly work its way in beside Atsumu’s cock, the stretch makes his skin tingle but isn’t overwhelming, even when a second finger is pushed in, he knows he can take it and he finds himself nodding, not entirely sure what he is agreeing to.

“That’s it, Omi, so good fer us,” Atsumu coos at him, his hands have taken to dragging their calloused palms up and down Kiyoomi’s thighs in a calming manner. It helps, Atsumu has always had a way of relaxing his body even with the slightest touch or soft phrase, he calms the sea of anxieties which seem to be a constant within the confines of Kiyoomi’s head.

Ushijima rests his forehead on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, possibly so he can have a clearer view of the movements his fingers are making, a third finger slips in and Kiyoomi is teetering the line between pleasure and pain.

It must show on his face because the next thing he knows a distracting grasp is wrapped around his cock, pumping it, and bribing Kiyoomi’s mind away from the sizzling starts of pain in his rear.

Sweat rolls down the sides of his face, dripping down onto his chest which also gleams with moisture, he didn’t even notice how pent up he is, just from sitting on Atsumu’s cock alone.

“Ya still wanna do this, Omi? It’s ‘kay if ya dun’ wanna, Waka will happily use ya mouth, ain’t that right, love?” Ushijima hums in affirmative from over his shoulder, he leans forward so he can press a chaste kiss to Kiyoomi’s cheek, and it makes his heart soar.

He is so in love, with both of them. These two strong powerful men who care so deeply, show how much they do every day through the smallest of actions. He knows they would never push him, would never demand anything of him, it never fails to make him emotional at how he has truly found where he belongs. Kiyoomi wants nothing more than to show how grateful he is, how badly he wants them both.

Vigorously nodding, he bounces twice on the length and fingers that are still nestled inside of him, ripping a grunt from Atsumu and a small gasp from Ushijima.

“Still want you both, please.” Kiyoomi sticks out his bottom lip for good measure.

“Okay, if that’s the case, I am going to start working my way in, alright?” Ushijima’s deep voice rumbles nicely throughout the room, Kiyoomi tips his head back to engage in a brief kiss with the man.

“ _Please_ , Wakatoshi.” He delights in the way Ushijima’s eyes darken upon the plea, revels in how he almost fumbles whilst reaching for his freshly lubed up cock, he aligns himself up, tip prodding at the loose space next to Atsumu’s length.

It takes a long duration of time, Ushijima has to constantly retract because Kiyoomi keeps hissing out in pain, it’s not easy and the patience which they all exude throughout is very honourable, if Kiyoomi says so himself. But with every setback, it just makes Kiyoomi more eager, more determined, he wants to know how it feels to have his two favourite people deep inside him — together, three beings as one whole. 

Slowly, after an agonising period, Ushijima finally settles his cock next to Atsumu’s, they press together deliciously, whilst also rubbing perfectly against Kiyoomi’s walls, he is completely blissed out.

“Hah… Ahhh,” Moans and whimpers have been spilling from his lips the entire time, the all-consuming need to just slam his hips down and _take_ has been thrumming throughout his entire body, but he has been good, Atsumu has assured him as much.

“Good boy, such a good fuckin’ boy fer us Kiyoomi, look at’cha, shit, feel so good around our cocks doesn’t he?”

“You do, you feel incredible.”

Kiyoomi drops his head back onto Ushijima’s shoulder, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, lower lip trembling as even the slightest movement causes sparks to explode through him.

“P-please… ‘Tsumu… Toshi…” His eyes open and he is gazing through built up tears, down at Atsumu who is staring up at him with a look of wonder in his eyes.

“Gonna make ya feel so amazing, Omi, promise, ya think we could try movin’?”

Kiyoomi nods his head instantly, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he feels Ushijima’s slightly bigger hands rest over Atsumu’s, a team working with one another to bring about the best experience they can for Kiyoomi.

It’s a tentative process, but Atsumu and Ushijima are flawlessly in sync with each other and their moves co-inside perfectly, they never clash, never falter and the slow build-up of well-executed thrusts has Kiyoomi’s head spinning.

“ _Oh my god_ … f-faster.” Kiyoomi attempts to bounce to try to take his own pleasure, but the two sets of hands clamp down on him instantly, effectively cutting off any attempts.

“ _Tsk_ , so needy, let us make ya feel good.”

Kiyoomi whimpers then, he rests one hand on Atsumu’s chest whilst the other snakes behind him to thread through the hair at the nape of Ushijima’s neck. He needs to be clutching at both of them, a reminder that they are both here, for him, that this isn’t just some dream that he has concocted, but his reality.

His eyes water at the very prospect, the knowledge that this is real and happening, he once again feels a wave of gratefulness which translates into a high-pitched whine.

The two of them take it as a cue to bring it up a notch, the jerking of their hips suddenly go from gentle to harsh and unforgiving. Kiyoomi can _feel_ the way his ass is bouncing with every powerful thrust; he is being stretched to the absolute limit and it is euphoric.

“Fuck, hah - Ahh, holy shit, can - can feel you both inside me.”

“We can feel you too Kiyoomi, it was like you were made for us.” Ushijima has returned to his earlier administrations of biting his way along the expanse of Kiyoomi’s neck and shoulders.

They are relentless, pulling moan after moan from Kiyoomi as his mind becomes hazier and hazier with arousal, he can feel his hair matting to his forehead, but he doesn’t have any room to care, only room for the two men he loves.

Skin slapping against skin bounces around the otherwise quiet room, it fills Kiyoomi’s ears like a filthy melody, reminding him of what exactly is happening, to _him_.

Atsumu is groaning, Ushijima breathing heavily against the shell of his ear as their hips gyrate at a punishing pace, both taking their pleasure whilst simultaneously aiding each other’s. Their cocks slide together blissfully, pulsing inside of Kiyoomi, the stretch is addicting.

“Our pretty lil’ whore, hm?” Kiyoomi catches Atsumu’s eye then, and the look on his face causes a shiver to shoot directly down Kiyoomi’s spine. It’s pure, unadulterated _hunger_.

“F’r you both, all y-yours, ah!” The never-ending abuse against his prostate makes his words slur together, his brain isn’t filtering correctly, and he hasn’t had a single coherent thought since the first slide of their cocks.

Even Ushijima, who is usually rather quiet in their everyday bedroom activities, is grunting and panting as his hips slam forcefully into Kiyoomi. Atsumu plants his feet more firmly on their bed, giving him more leverage to thrust his own hips upwards, reaching depths Kiyoomi didn’t think could be reached until now.

“S-so close, please, _please_ ,” Kiyoomi hears himself gasping out, the tug in his stomach is pulling more and more, heat pooling there and mixing together, making him feel as though he’s about to reach heaven itself.

The two lengths inside him pick up the pace even more, if it’s even possible, it has Kiyoomi bouncing upward on every thrust, his dick jerks where it’s hanging untouched between his legs.

“God, Kiyoomi, fuck, ya takin’ us so fuckin’ well, I can’t believe we haven’t dun’ this before,” Atsumu is babbling, which means he is also dancing along the edge of bliss, Ushijima’s thrusts are becoming sloppier which signals his impending finale.

Ushijima is leaning over and nudging his nose into Kiyoomi’s cheek, so he turns his head and obliges the man with a lazy kiss, tongues tangling together with no co-ordination, yet it still makes Kiyoomi dizzy.

He feels completely spilt open, so raw, like he is nothing more than just a vessel for their pleasure, and it causes him to whine out at just the mere thought of being nothing but their fucktoy.

Kiyoomi’s thighs are straining with the effort to keep himself up, strong arms wrap around his chest to fondle his nipples, whilst long fingers wrap around his cock, he shudders violently.

“Holy shit, f-fuck… I can’t, I _can’t_ , please…”

“Ya wanna come, baby?”

Kiyoomi has never agreed to something faster in his life.

Atsumu lets out a sharp chuckle, his hand never halting it’s stroking and hips never faltering in pace, “Whaddaya think, Waka babe?”

Ushijima returns his chin to its previous resting place of Kiyoomi’s shoulder, he hums as though he’s actually thinking about it and Kiyoomi almost cries out in frustration.

The fact that neither of them have slipped this entire time, their hips moving faultlessly, their cocks sliding perfectly inside of him, reaching all the right spots like they know exactly how to make him break apart.

Ushijima sighs, nuzzling his nose into Kiyoomi’s neck lovingly, “I suppose we can let him come, he has been good for us, after all.”

Kiyoomi feels tears travel down his cheeks, the cool liquid stark against his heated skin, “P-please.”

Atsumu, with one hand still stroking Kiyoomi, lets his other run up the front of Kiyoomi’s torso until he can link his fingers with Ushijima’s – which rest across his chest, who happily laces their hands together. Kiyoomi cries harder, they all love each other so much, it makes his heart clench as much as his stomach is with his impending orgasm.

Atsumu smiles, “He has, always so good.”

Kiyoomi’s bottom lip quivers, he is _so_ close.

A sigh, “Come fer us, Kiyoomi.”

And that’s all it takes. Kiyoomi cries out, his entire body stiffening as his dick jumps in Atsumu’s grip and begins spraying the man’s stomach with his release. The pleasure is relentless, crashing throughout his entire body, reaching the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes and his mind practically floats from how many endorphins suddenly invade it.

Ushijima lets out a quiet groan and that’s when Kiyoomi feels wetness spill inside of him, Ushijima’s come filling up the tiny spaces where their cocks can’t reach, it instantly overflows and Kiyoomi can feel it trickle down the inside of his thigh.

Kiyoomi knows he is a complete mess, sweaty, tears falling from his eyes helplessly, but he wants nothing more than for his partners to feel satisfied, so he clenches his hole tightly and revels in the sharp gasp he gets from Atsumu.

Cracking his eyelids open, he sees how Atsumu’s eyebrows are furrowed, his lip is being sucked between his teeth and Kiyoomi knows he is close.

“’Tsumu, fill me up… please.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen before they roll into the back of his head — his entire body starts jerking, spilling inside of Kiyoomi, his come mixing in with Ushijima’s and bursting out of Kiyoomi’s hole due to the lack of space his ass is providing.

It’s then that the remaining resolve Kiyoomi possessed flies out of his body and he is crumpling forward onto Atsumu’s chest, eyes slipping shut and limbs slacking completely.

“H-hey, Omi, ya okay?”

Kiyoomi can barely manage a hum, whining as he feels the two of them carefully slip out of him, their come gushes out of him, dripping across Atsumu’s balls and the bedsheets below.

“I think we probably fucked him a bit too well.”

Atsumu laughs, “I think so too. Baby, ya gotta get up so we can clean ya off, ‘kay?”

Kiyoomi whines and snuggles his face into Atsumu’s chest further, he feels soothing strokes down his back and knows that it’s Ushijima’s powerful hands, “Don’t wanna.”

Ushijima’s deep chuckle fills the room, forming a relaxed atmosphere after such an intense one, “Well, you have to Kiyoomi, would you like me to carry you?”

Kiyoomi turns his head to gaze back at his partner, their eyes meet and Kiyoomi sees the care that’s laced within, he nods.

The bath is calming, it soothes the aches and pains, Kiyoomi spends the time watching Atsumu and Ushijima utilising the shower together, they kiss languidly whilst washing each other lovingly and Kiyoomi couldn’t think of a better sight of which to behold.

After they are done, they wander over to Kiyoomi, who is half asleep in the tub, they drop down to a squat on either side of him and lather him up with bubbles. Kiyoomi just smiles dopily at them, not entirely in control of his facial features, he still feels so out of it, so fulfilled.

Once they are all cleaned up, Kiyoomi is wrapped up in his favourite set of pyjamas and settled down under the covers, drowsiness overcoming all of his sense, but he doesn’t sleep until both Atsumu and Ushijima have slipped in on either side of him.

Atsumu cards his fingers through his curls, relaxing him even further, whilst Ushijima’s fingers trailing up and down his spine slowly.

He feels so loved, so cared for, this feeling is the most overwhelming one of the evening.

“Did ya enjoy yerself, Omi?”

Kiyoomi nods his head minutely.

“Good, that’s good.” Ushijima presses a kiss to the side of his head.

“Wanna do it again,” He demands with a pout, the two men let out soft laughs and nod to appease him.

“Of course, baby, of course, but fer now how ‘bout ya get some rest? Ya did so well fer us, you must be exhausted.”

Kiyoomi snuggles into the layers of blankets even more, his cheek is squished by the pillow he is resting on, he glances back and forth between the two sleepily, “Tired,” He mumbles.

Ushijima sighs, “Yes, Kiyoomi, that’s why you must sleep.”

Kiyoomi feels his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, “Love you two, lots and lots.”

He thinks he hears Atsumu sniff, “We love ya too, baby, so much.”

“We will be here when you wake up.”

And that, Kiyoomi thinks, is the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter account — [ [omikuyn](https://twitter.com/omikuyn) ] 
> 
> my nsfw twitter account (18+) — [ [0samutiddies](https://twitter.com/0samutiddies) ]


End file.
